


a year-long headache

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Days, Drabble, Gen, Other, Touch-Averseness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: So, when signing onto Captain Aurinko’s crew, he’d planned ahead for his bad days. He’d get a single free day in a month. Two, if his hormones were feeling generous. The plan was to stay in his room for the entire day.As was becoming usual, though, he hadn’t factored in Juno Steel.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 44
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	a year-long headache

Let it not be said that he never had bad days. Galaxy-spanning career and all, thief or no, he was human. He could go through jobs without having to touch a single person apart from their pocket linings. No point of contact unavoided or unwarranted. He wasn’t an agoraphobic— quite difficult to be in this line of work— and that was a small blessing.

After years of having that freedom, _living with_ the same six people wasn’t really a thing he’d planned on doing. Apart from his own heists, not a lot of things in Peter Nureyev’s life were ever planned by himself. Until recently, anyway.

So, when signing onto Captain Aurinko’s crew, he’d planned ahead for his bad days. He’d get a single free day in a month. Two, if his hormones were feeling generous. The plan was to stay in his room for the entire day.

As was becoming usual, though, he hadn’t factored in Juno Steel.

He couldn’t even sit up. He just laid there on his bed, shirtless.

“... You alright, Nureyev?” Juno approached. “Are you sick?”

“‘Suppose that’s one way to put it.”

He grunted, then reached out. Nureyev didn’t have the energy to flinch away, much less hold back a sneer.

Juno touched his forehead and let it stay for only a moment, to his relief. He’d caught Nureyev’s expression, after all. “You’re not feverish, at least. Bad day, huh?”

He didn’t respond.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Juno said. “I get it. Anything you need done today?”

He shook his head. “I planned for this. Just. Don’t touch me, please. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Juno whispered. “I’ll drop by again with food.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.”


End file.
